Trouble Comes In Different Sizes
by CrazyAlex-Roxymonkey1325
Summary: Ichigo finds out that he has a long lost sister and Rukia knew about! What happens when his new sister helps make sparks fly between the two? IchiRuki Collab with beautiful-jade-flower ON HOLD
1. A New Meeting and A Bad Goodbye

_**Ca-Rm1325**: _hey guys, sorry for not updating!! My stupid computer broke but its fix, the bad is that i just started school which means less time for using the computer! I got this idea for a Bleach fic! I'll try to update!!

**Main Pairing**: IchigoXRukia

**Side Pairings (For now)**: HisagiXOC

**Bleach Timeline**: Episode 16-17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any thing related to it!

I do own my OOCs well not really my friends do XD!!!

A/n: sorry if the characters seem OC!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Meeting** **and A Bad Goodbye**

It was a pretty normal day for Ichigo but something or someone will change that. A mysterious girl appears in front of Ichigo while he was taking a walk. "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"asked The Unknown Girl. "Yeah why?"answered Ichigo kind of cold.

The Unknown Girl suddenly hugged Ichigo, "Onii-san, I finally found you!"exclaimed the girl. "Who are you?! And I'm not your brother, I don't even know you!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed the girl and caused her to fall on her butt. "Owwww, thats hurts!!"the girl said as she heard someone calling her and saw it was Rukia

"Rukia-sempai!! What are you doing here?" asked the girl as Ichigo just watched and got confused by the second.

As Rukia got closer she said,"I could ask you the same ques-" Ichigo interrupted Rukia," Just what the heck is going on?!"

"Well, first of all, this girl is your sister!" Rukia exclaimed as she pointed to the girl still on the floor.

"She is?!" Ichigo said with wide eyes."Yup, she got separate from you one year after she was born!" Rukia said calmly.

"O...k..." Ichigo said still with shock. "Oh, and her name is-" the girl interrupted and finished the sentence as she got up, "I'm Kurosaki Rokkusu but I thought Rukia-sempai told you already, I guess she kept it a secret!!" "No I didn't, I just waited for the right time to tell Ichigo!!" Rukia exclaimed. "Yeah right!" Rokkusu answered back.

Rokkusu hugged Ichigo, "I missed you so much, Onii-san!" For some reason Ichigo hugged her back as he looked more closely at her appearance; She had the same color hair as Ichigo but had red at the end of her hair which she had down with some bangs in front of her face and she has chocolate brown eyes. She was about the same height as Rukia. She was also wearing a soul reaper outfit similar to Rukia's and a sword case carried across her back. She also has orange fox ears and a tail thats also orange with white tips.

"What's with the cat ears and tails?" Ichigo asked as he let go of Rokkusu.

"They're _fox_ ears not _cat_ ears and I'm part fox as you can see!" Rokkusu answered proudly. "You're proud of this, why?" Ichigo simply asked. "Cause..." Rokkusu blushed cause she remember the reason she was proud; She wanted to get her crush to notice her. "Well?!" Ichigo said waiting for an answer.

"Um...I don't really know." Rokkusu said with a nervous giggle.

Suddenly Rukia's cell phone rang and alerting them there's a hollow nearby and with that Rokkusu ran to find the hollow with success in finding it.

"We better follow her!" Ichigo exclaimed to Rukia. Rukia just nodded and the two followed Rokkusu. When they caught up with Rokkusu, she took out her Zanpakuto similar to Ichigo's but a bit bigger and was slightly bended at the tip of it. "I thought I killed you!!!" Rokkusu screamed as she swung her Zanpakuto at the hollow but the hollow dodged her attack.

"Ha, thats what you think!" The Hollow yelled as he aim to attack her and attack her but it had little effect. "We should help her!" Ichigo was about to help her when he got held back by Rukia,"She can defeat the hollow, just watch." Rukia said calmly. Ichigo just nodded and just watched Rokkusu fight the hollow

"Bring it on!!" with that she swung her Zanpakuto fiercely on the top of the hollow's head and the hollow disappeared in ashes.

"Yay you did it!" Rukia said happily.

"Oh, thanks!" She said as she looked at Rukia and put her Zanpakuto back in it case.

"It was nothing!" Rukia slightly blushed as she waved her hands back and forth.

"Was Rukia your teacher?" Ichigo asked for some weird reason.

"She was one of my teachers I had!" Rokkusu explained

"Yeah, I was, got a problem with it?!" Rukia yelled back with a vein popped on her head.

"Well, you have crappy teaching skills!" Ichigo laughed.

A vein popped on Rukia's head and started chasing Ichigo in circles and Rokkusu just watched as she sweatdrop.

'_Rukia has been here far too long...the Soul Society will find out soon...and who knows what's going to be her punishment..._' Rokkusu thought as she forces a smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me, how come I don't remember or know you?" Ichigo asked as he slowed down and walked towards Rokkusu.

"Well, this guy named Kisho Shirogane erased your memories of me, right now he's in hiding somewhere and I've been trying to find him but with no luck, I also thought if I found you then maybe you could help." Rokkusu calmly but sadly said.

"Well I never heard of a guy named Kisho Shirogane..." Ichigo said while trying to think if he remembers anyone with that name.

"Hey, Rukia-sempai, how come your still here?" Rokkusu asked as a sweatdrop slid down her cheek.

"Good question but first you have to get in your 'human form'..." Rukia answered as she also sweatdrop.

"Oh, yeah I forgot!" Rokkusu exclaimed as she held her hand high and a blue light appeared and revealed her 'human form'(or her gigai) appearance: she was a black and silver hoodie with blue baggy jeans, a pair of black, white, and ocean blue sneakers, a pair on goggles on top of her head, a few black and silver bracelets, a black and white checkered armband, a silver chain necklace, a pair of black finger-less gloves with the same sign as Rukia's (you know the ones she uses to change Ichigo into a soul reaper.), a black beanie with red flames on it, and a white skateboard with black flames.

"Nice outfit!" Rukia complimented and slapped Ichigo on his back telling him to say something.

"You look...uh..awesome?.." Ichigo said nervously, he wasn't used to complimenting on girls...(poor Ichigo...XD)

Rokkusu giggled at Ichigo as a reply. '_Rukia is pretty close to Ichigo...this makes things interesting! Hehe..._' Rokkusu thought rather excitedly.

Rokkusu sensed three familiar presences above her. '_They're here...Renji-kun and Byakuya-sama...and...HISAGI-KUN?!?!?!? What's he doing here?!_' Rokkusu thought as she closed her eyes and re-opened them again.

"Well well, if it isn't Ichigo, Rukia, and Rokkusu!" Someone from the shadows said

Rokkusu knows whose the voice goes to, "Urahara-sama!!" Rokkusu ran and hugged Urahara.

"Nice to see you again, Roxy-chan!" Urahara using her nickname he gave her and hugging her back.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs, you know her?" Ichigo asked alittle shocked that he knew Rokkusu.

"Yeah, she's my favorite student! Isn't that right, Roxy-chan?" Urahara asked as Rokkusu playfully pouted at him.

"Oi, stop calling me that, _Ura-chan_!" Rokkusu also using the nickname that she gave him.

"Then stop calling 'Ura-chan'!" Urahara replied.

"Never!" Rokkusu answered back.

"Then I'll keep calling you '_Roxy-chan_'! Urahara said as he smiled.

"Meanie!!!" Rokkusu exclaimed at Urahara with a pout.

Rukia laughed as the two fought.

_**Meanwhile with Renji, Byakuya, and Hisagi...**_

"So they're here, huh?" Renji said.

"Isn't that your little girlfriend, Shuuhei?" Renji asked as he pointed at Rokkusu.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Hisagi yelled at Renji while slightly blushing.

"Whatever. But why is she here?" Renji said while thinking why is Rokkusu here.

"She knows that Rukia has done a crime but won't tell anyone...so she will receive a punishment for it." Byakuya explained.

"What kind of punishment?" Hisagi asked with panic in his voice.

"She will probably be torture from a least 5 Captains and/or Vice Captains or something like that." Byakuya said calmly.

"Worried about your girlfriend, Shuuhei?" Renji asked while playfully shoving Hisagi.

Hisagi sighed, "I guess...and she's not my girlfriend!"

_**Later that night...**_

Rukia was alone in Ichigo's room and she was writing something on a piece of paper.

Rukia wrote:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me but I must go._

_Rukia_

With that Rukia left the piece of paper on the desk and went through the window and ran away from Ichigo's home.

Rokkusu came and saw the paper. As she read it, her eyes widen.

"She must know they're here!" Rokkusu said to her self.

Rokkusu changed back into a soul reaper, she jumped out the window and suddenly sensed three spirt pressures and ran after Rukia.

"You know, Rokkusu has pretty good senses..." Renji said as he lifted his goggles from his eyes.

"Even so, we must get her and Rukia." Byakuya answered back while Hisagi was silent and the three jumped from the roof and ran after the two.

After ten minutes they found Rukia and Rokkusu.

_**Meanwhile with Ichigo...**_

"Where's Rukia and Rokkusu?" Ichigo asked Kon

Kon just shrugged and said, "I dunno..."

"You're suppose to know, you stupid piece of shit!" Ichigo yelled at Kon

Kon sees a piece of paper on the desk, "Hey Ichigo! Looks there's a note from Rukia!!!" Kon yelled.

Ichigo saw and read the note, "Crap! She's done! Rokkusu probably went after her, I have to get them both back!" Ichigo explained as he stared at Kon if Rukia is not here then he needs the pill from Kon.

"Woah!!" Kon screamed as Ichigo stuck his hand down Kon's throat and got the pill then shallow it and change into a soul reaper.

"Stay here!" Ichigo yelled at Kon and jumped out the window to find Rukia and Rokkusu.

_**Back to the others... **_

"Rukia, we have to get out here!" Rokkusu exclaimed as she and Rukia ran and ran.

Hisagi, Renji, and Byakuya jumped in front of Rukia and Rokkusu.

"Crap!...I see you found us..." Rokkusu said as she and Rukia stopped running.

Rukia's eyes widen when she saw her brother and said 'Brother?!...'

Renji and Hisagi got out their Zanpakuto while Byakuya stayed at a distant and watched.

"So you want fight then bring it!" Rokkusu yelled as she got out her Zanpakuto and charged at Hisagi.

"You better protect Rukia!" Hisagi said as their Zanpakutos crash.

"You bast-" Rokkusu didn't finish cause she saw Renji attacking Rukia and ran in front of Rukia and blocked Renji's attack.

"Rokkusu..." Rukia whisper softly.

"Don't worry, I will protect you!" Rokkusu said as she kept blocking Renji's attacks

Suddenly Hisagi pinned Rukia to a nearby pole. Rukia tried to get out of Hisagi's grasp.

"Rukia!!" Rokkusu yelled as she swung one hit at Renji to distract him and ran up to Hisagi but got blocked by Renji.

"Move, you fucking bastard!!!" Rokkusu cursed at Renji while Hisagi was shocked at Rokkusu for cursing

"Make me!!!" Renji yelled back.

Rokkusu back up and stuck her Zanpakuto to the ground and jumped backwards and kicked Renji but Renji dodged the attack and got her feet and throw to the ground.

"Not so tough, are we now?" Renji hissed.

"Y-you bastard" Rokkusu yelled while coughing out blood and blood ran down from her mouth.

Renji gripped tight on his Zanpakuto and lift it high when he was about to attack Rokkusu, then crash! Ichigo came at the right time and blocked Renji's attack.

Rokkusu's and Renji's eyes widen.

"Ichigo..." Rokkusu softly said.

"Don't worry, now its my turn to protect you and Rukia!" Ichigo said as he started fighting Renji.

"So you're the brat who took Rukia's powers!" Renji hissed as he charged at Ichigo and cut his right shoulder.

Ichigo moaned as blood came out

"Ichigo!!" Rokkusu and Rukia screamed at the same time.

Rokkusu ran and slid on the ground and crashed into Renji which cause him to fall as Rokkusu got up.

Byakuya walked past Ichigo, Rokkusu, and Renji.

Suddenly Ichigo's and Rokkusu shoulder started to bleed as Renji got up.

Rokkusu's eyes widen so did Ichigo's.

"How can you do that without us knowing it?!" Ichigo asked as he fell on the groung face-first.

Rokkusu fell on her knees as she clenched on her shoulder that is now bleeding and then fell on the cold, hard ground.

"Rokkusu and Rukia will be going back to the Soul Society now!" Byakuya slightly yelled calmly.

"Renji, Hisagi." Byakuya said while he grabbed their attention "Yes, sir!" Both of them said.

"We must go now! Hisagi, get Rokkusu! Renji open the gate! As for you, Rukia, follow me." Byakuya explained as Hisagi carried Rokkusu bridal style, Renji the gate and Rukia stand next to Byakuya.

"Don't take them." Ichigo said as he got some strength to grab on Byakuya.

"How dare you touch my brother!" Rukia yelled as tears started to form from her eyes

"Rukia?..." Ichigo asked as he still grab on Byakuya.

"You are going to die so please just stop moving and live a few moments long!" Rukia yelled as she looked at Ichigo. Ichigo let go of Byakuya and laid there as they left.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!!" Rokkusu yelled as she tried to get out of Hisagi's grasp but was so late when she saw the gate close.

'_Rukia and Rokkusu are now gone and I couldn't protect them...'_ Ichigo thought as rain started to fall from the sky and it him softly. Ichigo heard footsteps and felt the rain stop hitting him as he fell to sleep.

* * *

_**Ca-Rm1325**: _sorry if this chapter is long and if there is any mistakes! Can you guess who's Rokkusu's crush is? Oh, one of my friend's OC will appear either in the next chapter or the one after that...Please review!! No flames please!!! 


	2. Feelings aren't Spoken and A New Foe

**Alex**: Konnichiwa!! XD Today, we have a few guests from this fanfic!! Here's Ichigo, Rukia, Shuuhei and Rokkusu!!

**Ichigo**: Yo!

**Rukia**: Hello everyone!

**Shuuhei**: Hey... keeps staring at Rokkusu

**Rokkusu:** Hi!!!!

**Alex**: Oi, Hisagi, why are you looking at Rokkusu-san?

**Shuuhei**: blushes lightly I am NOT looking at Rokkusu...looks somewhere else

**Rokkusu**: blushes you were looking at me?

**Ichigo**: yup, he was!

**Rukia**: Ichigo!

**Ichigo**: uh...oops... ...

**Alex**: XD Shuuhei and Rokkusu sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!!

**Shuuhei**: veins pops on the side of his head Alex!!!

**Rokkusu**: Oi, Shuuhei, don't get mad at Alex-kun, she didn't mean it! sweatdrops

**Ichigo**: well enough talking, on to the story!!

**Alex**: oh, yeah! What he said! XD

**Rukia**: Alex does not Bleach or its characters, she doesn't even know the OC of this fic! She only owns half the plot!

**Alex**: goes to her corner

* * *

**Chapter 2: Feelings aren't Spoken** **and A New Foe**

**In The Soul Society...**

Rokkusu woke up just to find herself in the 4th division.

"I see your awake, Rokkusu-sama!" the voice scared Rokkusu, Rokkusu turned to where the voice came from; the voice belong to Hanatarou.

Rokkusu smiled at him, "Oh it's just you, Hanatarou-kun and just call me Rokkusu-chan, i don't like the formal names!"

Hanatarou blushes, "Gomen, Rokkusu-chan!"

"It's okay, Hanatarou-kun!" Rokkusu said as she patted his head.

"Oi, can I ask you a question, Hanatarou-kun?" Rokkusu asked.

Hanatarou replied, "Sure, what is it?"

Rokkusu sighed, "How long have I been in here?"

"About 3 days already!" Hanatarou answered back.

"Hey, have you been here the whole time?" Rokkusu asked again.

Hanatarou smiled, "Nope!"

"Then who did?" Rokkusu sighed

"Hisagi-sama! He asked me to stay with you while he comes back from a meeting!" Hanatarou said as he put his hand on Rokkusu's forehead checking if she had a temperature which she didn't have.

Rokkusu blushed when she heard Hisagi's name. _'I like him...but not like that, right?'_ thought Rokkusu while her blush increased.

Hanatarou smiled as he got up, "I'll be right back, Rokkusu-chan!"

"Ok." Rokkusu replied and with that Hanatarou was out the door.

Rokkusu sighed as got up from the bed she was in and walked up the window and stared outside, "Its beautiful outside...I wonder how Rukia's doing..." Rokkusu sighed again and kept staring out the window.

"Yo!" someone screamed and it scared Rokkusu as her ears and tail went up like a cat does when it gets scared. Rokkusu turned around only to find Hisagi and Renji and calmed down.

"Oi, what do you want?" Rokkusu asked kind of annoyed.

Renji smirked, "Nothing. Just want to see how your doing!", He just love annoying Rokkusu.

A vein popped on Rokkusu's head as ran towards and punched him on his right cheek.

"Owwwwwwww, thats hurts!!!" Renji yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

Rokkusu yelled back, "It was suppose to hurt!!"

Hisagi sweatdrop, "I'm still here ya know!"

Rokkusu and Renji sent glares at him. Hisagi sweatdrop again.

Rokkusu tried to punch Renji again but failed and ended up tripping and falling on top of Renji.

"If you're that desperate!" Renji smirked as he tried to kiss Rokkusu.

A vein popped oh her cheek, "I'm not desperate!" Rokkusu punched Renji again and got off of him. The door slid to reveal Hanatarou with a tray of 4 cups of tea, "I'm back!!" He smiled and almost trip but grained his balance.

Rokkusu giggled at Hanatarou for his clumsy self. She always thought it was cute.

The four sat down and started to have conversations with each other.

"Oi, Rokkusu...me, Hisagi, and Kira thought we should have a 'party' when you get out of here and feel better!" Renji yelled in happiness in his voice and you could tell.

Rokkusu smiled, "A party where we drink sake or a party for little kids?"

Renji and Hisagi, "A party where you drink sake!!" Renji and Hisagi said at the same time.

Suddenly they heard an alarm, "Every division get into their battle sations now!!! There is an intruder(Its not Ichigo and the others)!!" Rokkusu got her Zanpakuto and ran with Renji out the door to find their captain while Hisagi and Hanatarou went the other way.

Renji and Rokkusu couldn't find their Captain and then Renji had an idea, "You go that way and I go this way!" Renji explained and Rokkusu nodded in agreement. Rokkusu and Renji went the way they decided to go.

And then it hit Hisagi and Renji that Rokkusu was still recovering from her last injury and was not in her Shinigami uniform and was in a robe and bandages. The both of them ran to find Rokkusu.

**Meanwhile while Rokkusu... **

Rokkusu kept running until, "Well, well if it isn't Rokkusu Kurosaki!" A unknown voice said.

Rokkusu looked around her but didn't see anyone. Then the unknown figure jumped off the roof and landed in front of Rokkusu.

"Who the heck are you?!" Rokkusu asked loudly but calmly.

"Aw, you don't even remember me, Rokkusu-chan." teased the unknown person.

Rokkusu eyes widen, "Kisho!"

"Correct, Rokkusu-chan!" Kisho replied

Rokkusu took out her Zanpakuto and got in her fighting stance, "y-you bast–" she got cut off by Kisho's lips roughly oh her and forced his tongue in her mouth tasting her, her eyes widen and she dropped her Zanpakuto and tried to get Kisho off of her but with no luck. Rokkusu felt a cool liquid in her mouth while Kisho was kissing her, she tried to not swallow it and spit it out but she couldn't, she had to swallow it so she did. Kisho smirked.

Rokkusu felt her body go numb and thats when someone yelled, "What the hell is going on!?"

Kisho turned his head to see a very angry and very very jealous Hisagi.

"Sh...uu...hei..." Rokkusu softly said as she fell into Kisho's arms unconscious.

"Rokkusu! Who the hell are you and what do you want with Rokkusu?!" Hisagi yelled as he got his Zanpakuto.

Kisho smirked,"I'm Kisho Shirogane and what I need Rokkusu for is none of your business!"

"Well Rokkusu is my friend so whatever you do with her is my business!" Hisagi gave him a icy glare.

"But is she worth it?" Kisho asked.

The question confused Hisagi,"What do you mean?!"

Kisho just stared at him, "Do you think she is worth for you to lose your life for?"

Hisagi's eyes were filled with anger, "Of course she is and she will always be!"

"I see..well I'll be on my way!", with that Kisho disappeared with Rokkusu in his arms and leaving a angry Hisagi.

* * *

**Alex**: yay! Chapter 2 is done!!!! 8D (sorry if this chapter is short i was in a rush!) 

**Ichigo**: hey! How come I'm not in this chapter?!

**Alex**: uh...cause I say so?...

**Hisagi**: Alex!!!!!!

**Alex**: crap, Hisagi is after me!

**Ichigo**: how come Hisagi is after you?

**Alex**: cause I teased him about liking Rokkusu and some other stuff...

**Ichigo**: again? --;

**Alex**: yep...

**Hisagi**: aha found you! points at Alex

**Alex**: OO um hi Hisagi...starts to run away Please review or Hisagi will kill me and then me and Jade won't write the story anymore!

**Hisagi**: hey! Come back so I can kill you!! chases Alex

**Ichigo**: sighs well I guess we'll see you guys in the next chapter! Ja ne!


End file.
